


You Promised

by MyrJuhl



Category: British Actor RPF, Wilde (1997)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrJuhl/pseuds/MyrJuhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude can’t resist Orlando’s innocence when the opportunity arrives on set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Promised

**Author's Note:**

> Brian Gilbert is director and Sarah Bird is casting director. (only mentioned)  
> Disclaimer: The events never happened. This fic is for entertainment purposes only, not profit. I, the author, make no claim through this work as to the fictional characters/ actual lives/ preferences/ activities of the people mentioned herein.

On location at Orlando’s street-scene in ‘Wilde’.

Jude watched the cluster of chairs positioned off camera, occupied by young inexperienced extras. He didn’t really feel like talking to any of them, as they’d be out of here soon anyway. However, he did feel like sitting down, and chose an empty chair beside a guy who rested his head on his knees. Jude ignored his surroundings completely and closed his eyes. He was a little weary and irritated, as he’d had a few questions for Brian Gilbert who in return had handed him an unexpected added scene. 

"Read that," the director had said. After reading it, Jude sighed. In the added scene, Jude’s character was going to have graphic sex with a rent boy outside of Bosie’s regular circle. ‘To show there was real affection to be found amongst the rent boys and not just the blasé behaviour the film otherwise displayed.’ Brian explained. 

_So what?_ Jude thought, _Who cares? It’s about Wilde and Bosie._ Bosie did have some fun once in a while with a few of the rent boys whom the man considered his fuck friends. But Bosie hadn’t bedded outsiders so far. Throughout the movie, Bosie was quite attached to Wilde. So it seemed superfluous to Jude that Brian had chosen Bosie to be instrumental in that scene to make the affection between rent boys come across in the film. Jude had a suspicion that the real reason for the scene was an excuse to add more sex scenes.

Anyway, apparently, someone had taken their sweet time writing the scene, and Jude and whomever amongst these young men would enact it. It wasn’t as if Jude was going to discuss the deeper significance at this point in the filming. They were almost done in a week or so anyway. 

The scene would be as graphic as the rest of them, but Jude couldn’t help thinking there was more to this one than those he’d already recorded with Stephen or some of his character’s occasional fuck friends. _Graphic. How graphic?_ Jude smiled wickedly and his imagination made him happy for a few minutes. Sure, he knew the previous scenes had been obscured slightly. Only his backside and a hint of cock and pubes would be seen on the screen. Would they go all the way? Actually, show his front frontally? Jude never had a problem doing nude scenes on camera. It was quite thrilling to flaunt the entire package to a professional camera crew who wasn’t supposed to respond to the fact they were witnessing a sexual act right in front of their eyes. Glancing at the scene again, Jude frowned. This time it was going to be close to the real thing. The way the actions of the characters were described, it really couldn’t be done in any other way.

"Hello!" A soft melodious voice caressed his ear. Jude liked the sound of that voice and turned to look at the young man who had buried his face on his knees a moment ago. Jude’s world stopped when he looked into the other man’s eyes. Almond shaped eyes so dark and intense but with a little glint of refreshing innocence stared back at him. Jude ran his eyes over the face of the owner of those eyes. Everything about him astounded him. 

_You are the most gorgeous guy I’ve ever seen_ , he almost blurted out, but one didn’t do those things to other guys and Jude shut his lips tightly. Then he remembered that the guy had said hello, and he forced a smile on his face and a ‘hello’ out of his throat. He was rewarded with a beautiful smile and Jude felt heat spread instantly inside his body. _Get a grip Judie-boy. You’re embarrassing me_. Jude felt like he was entering puberty experiencing his first crush. Wait-wait. The guy moved his lips.

"Sorry! What did you say?" Jude asked and smiled.

The guy repeated what he had said, "I’ve been handed an added scene today. Bosie is having sex with one of the rent boys. Apparently they’ve chosen me." He paused and sent Jude the most adorable shy look when he stuttered his question, "I’m s-sorry for asking a silly question, Mr. Law, but h-how would you define graphic sex?" 

Jude blinked a few times, _Oh no... not you. Anybody else but not you. Are you even eighteen?_ He was surprised at how hesitantly he’d become all of a sudden. Maybe because it was quite obvious that this would be the young man’s screen debut on the mattress. Probably screen debut period! Jude smiled reassuringly, and tried to utter a composed sentence to answer him, "I think that they want us to do the scene in the nude buggering ourselves silly - pretending of course... but that was obvious... I mean... And just call me Jude. I’m not that old... hopefully!" he chuckled.

Surprised, the younger man fluttered unbelievably long black eyelashes and looked down. "Oh," he said softly. Jude almost felt sorry for him.

"What’s your name?" 

"Orlando... my name is Orlando." 

Jude tasted the name. It was unusual, but that’s what he probably was. An unusual young man looking so hot and beautiful that the world would be his oyster when he grew older.

"How old are you?" 

"Why?" Orlando’s answer came prompt.

Jude raised his eyebrows. "No reason really. Just small talk. You’re obviously nervous about it." 

Orlando sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I am. I’m frightened that I might embarrass myself. Challenging as it might be, it’s also a bit... uncomfortable... to be chosen for that kind of scene. To quote Sarah Bird, _‘You’re perfect with that innocent angelic face and sinful body’ _, can you believe that?"__

___Actually yes,_ Jude thought._ _

__Then Orlando looked sincerely at Jude and said, "If it happens... if I do embarrass myself and get a hard on, please ignore it, would you?"_ _

__Jude smiled and nodded. "I promise. Nice meeting you". He grabbed his hand and shook it, firmly._ _

__"Like wise."_ _

__Shortly after, Orlando was called to the set along with the other boys. On the way, he turned with a brilliant smile and winked. "I’m twenty, Jude."_ _

__Liking how Orlando did skip ‘Mr. Law’ and called him by his first name, Jude smiled back. Slouching a bit in his seat, Jude took his time studying Orlando’s slender frame as he strolled effortlessly towards the pavement further away where the street scene would take place. The young actor wore a long, light, grey coat that caressed his long legs. He would be gorgeous on a catwalk if he ever got the offer._ _

__"Okay, so he’s a bit older than I had first guessed," Jude muttered. He still found he looked much too young. But then again - the rent boys in those days, when Oscar Wilde was alive and kicking, probably were too young._ _

__Watching Stephen Fry and the boys do the scene, he appreciated the fact that Orlando had a solo performance. Obviously, the reasons for choosing him for the street-scene were the same as the up-coming sex-scene thing. He would be stunning to look at and the audience would definitely remember him later in the film when Bosie shagged him._ _

__Orlando turned out more than a pretty face. Actually, he revealed himself a very good actor as the day progressed. Standing in front of the rest of the boys, he out-shone them completely, stealing that scene shamelessly and seducing the camera all though he only did have one line. Jude knew this young beauty wouldn’t be left unnoticed after this movie. In a not far away future, Orlando would seduce everybody in the film industry with his seductive frame, eyes, mouth, and voice. He wasn’t even sure if he had *it* in him. Closing his eyes, Jude could hardly wait to do the scene tomorrow. Then he was called to do the pick-up scene with Orlando._ _

__~ * ~_ _

__Orlando stood in front of the mirror in make-up. The same outfit as yesterday only no bowler hat. His hair was allowed to curl today. He ruffled it a few times. He liked it curly. He liked his haircut in whatever shape really. Mostly it was shoulder length. But he had it cut especially for this of course. He felt slightly edgy. He folded his hands and literally prayed. "Please God. Don’t make me embarrass myself. Just... get it over with nice and easy." He was shaking now, and when he entered the studio he knew he had to force himself to calm down somehow. Then he saw Jude wave at him and, for the first time that morning, he felt he could relax a little. Jude would support him through this._ _

__The deeper meaning behind the scene was that Bosie had left Wilde’s residence after an ugly argument. To get back at him, he would pick out Orlando’s rent boy character to bed him and not his regular fuck friends. That was their motivation. Orlando had asked for some motivation on his point of view, but that had been vague. No help then._ _

__Orlando was supposed to sit on the bed in a rented room. Then Jude would come to him and they would indulge in heavy drinking. Jude would express Bosie’s anger with Wilde becoming boring with age and, lastly, Jude would start his sexual advances towards him. They would undress and make out on the bed. Graphically. The director didn’t get into that specifically either. Hopefully, that would be explained as they moved along, but Orlando had begun to feel that the responsibility of this scene was lying heavily on his and Jude’s shoulders alone. Brian apparently didn’t want to interfere too much and spoil the spontaneity. The scene would be shot chronologically. This meant he’d have to suppress his nerves the entire day. He closed his eyes and could really use a smoke, but smoking wasn’t allowed in the studio off camera and unfortunately, he wasn’t going to smoke in the scene either. He poured some water from a small refreshment table._ _

__Coming over to him, Jude gave him a long hug from behind. Orlando jumped surprised but he was glad that Jude cared. The blond actor let go of him and looked into his eyes with an elderly brother kind of look. "All right?"_ _

__Orlando nodded and shrugged, "Ta. You know how it is."_ _

__“Have you done any theatrical training?” Jude asked._ _

__“Yeah. Guild Hall. How about you?”_ _

__“No!” Jude laughed. “I’m Guild Hall, too.”_ _

__Orlando smiled. “Yeah. I-I know.”_ _

__“You should have told me. We’re practically family then,” Jude joked._ _

__“Well, that would be improper, wouldn’t it?” Orlando grinned._ _

__“Oh. Incest. Of course,” Jude snickered. "Well, don’t worry about the scene. I noticed that you have a very professional approach to your work. And I have personally heard both Stephen and Gilbert express how good you were yesterday."_ _

__Orlando’s smile finally reached his eyes. _What a nice thing to say,_ he thought._ _

__About an hour passed and then the shooting started. One by one, the takes, angles, lines, and reactions went by and finally, *the* scene was going to take place. All cameras would be used. Brian Gilbert said he wanted a flow. No cuts and see where it would lead the young actors._ _

__"And... ACTION!"_ _

__With a nervous smile plastered on his face, Orlando sat almost paralysed on the bed letting Jude seduce him. He was quite aggressive and got on with it right away, stroking his nape and kneading his curls. Licking his dimples, and sucking his throat and Adam’s apple. Orlando’s heart was hammering and his fingers were ice cold, shaking with adrenaline only managing to clutch at Jude’s jacket. Jude captured his mouth. His lips were wet with saliva._ _

__This was surreal. Knowing there were all these people around them, watching him and Jude making out. He had to snap out of it. _Go with the flow. Put on a sultry look. I’m supposed to enjoy this_ , Orlando reminded himself. He fought hard to calm down and succeeded bravely. Jude made him part his lips and he slipped his tongue inside. It felt fine and, keeping his eyes closed, Orlando could pretend. After all, they were only acting. _ _

__Suddenly, the kiss deepened, and Orlando opened his eyes, but sharp spotlights blinded him. Seeing pink and white dots before his eyes, he felt his pulse race once again and realised why. Jude wasn’t delivering stage kisses. He was kissing him for real, and Orlando’s lips had automatically begun to reciprocate. Squeezing his eyes shut, Orlando tried to calm down again._ _

___Go with the flow. Jude doesn’t have a problem with it. He promised, didn’t he?_ he reminded himself. He responded to the kiss allowing Jude to invade his senses, and a moan escaped his lips. Unexpectedly, Jude pushed him to lie down. Orlando gasped at the sudden initiative, and their eyes locked on to each other. Jude began to undress him. Orlando remembered being told that the camera would cut above the pubeline. He wasn’t going to be exposed. Jude undressed himself and was now lying on top of him. There was nothing between them. He could feel his weight even though Jude rested on his elbows. _ _

__The kissing continued. Jude really was a fabulous kisser and Orlando struggled hard to stay in character but at the same time go with the flow. Jude went back to kissing his neck and then he moved downwards laving moist trails to his nipples. He licked and sucked until they were hard little buds. Orlando sighed and lolled his head to either side. Jude went further down and began sucking his navel with wet sounds. It was intense and then he felt it._ _

__He gasped and hoped he’d managed to hide the shock from his expression. His cock was stiffening, and Jude must have felt it, too, because he put himself on top of Orlando again to disguise it. They looked at each other, and Orlando couldn’t really read the expression on Jude’s handsome face, but then it dawned on him. He slowly shook his head. His eyes begging him not to, but Jude ignored him and shifted his body as if he was actually about to penetrate Orlando’s entrance. Then slowly he began to gyrate his hips. The friction of Jude’s pelvis squeezing against Orlando’s cock made an utterly unwanted, yet wonderful pulsation grow in his groin. He pleaded Jude once more with his eyes, but got no response only intense concentration and small laboured moans._ _

___This isn’t happening!_ Orlando was cruelly trapped between panicking and acting. He couldn’t make Jude stop rotating his hips. On the contrary - Jude increased the tempo and stressed Orlando further more when he suddenly fixed his wrists above his head. Orlando could only look into silvery eyes that regarded back at him erotically - pretending to be aroused._ _

__Orlando gasped. The room was spinning and he was dangerously close to bursting. Jude began to tremble before moaning his fake orgasm and the imploring expression in his beautiful eyes almost made Orlando’s confusion unbearable._ _

__By now, Orlando writhed in exquisite pleasure and all acting was forgotten. Soon after, he reached his peak and now there was no way back. Hot semen spurted out between their bodies, and Orlando whimpered in shame as he lost it completely. Jude groaned and immediately pulled him towards himself in a crushingly tight grip and held him through the after shocks. Then he slowly lowered him to the bed. Orlando looked at him with mixture of hurt and anger flashing deeply in his passionate dilated eyes._ _

__"I hate you," he whispered barely moving his lips, "you promised..."_ _

__"I’m so sorry, Orlando. I just couldn’t do it again," Jude whispered back as he stroked Orlando’s damp curls away from his forehead. Finally, Orlando felt Jude’s erection press against his thigh._ _

__~*~_ _

__At the premiere of ‘Wilde’, Orlando sat nervously in the dark theatre waiting for the scene to move on. When the actual love act spread out on the screen, he watched their faces for a few minutes. He couldn’t believe how Brian Gilbert had managed to come up with this._ _

__They only shot the scene that one time because Jude had left the studio right away. The lovemaking was showing mostly their faces in different angles and from behind either of them in turns. It was very effective. Additionally, a lot of skin was exposed but not their private parts. Cut between angles were held in a dizzying fast, erotic tempo. Their moans dubbed multiple._ _

__Watching it now from a distance and remembering once again, Orlando felt himself aroused at the thought of Jude’s kisses. He saw how lust filled his character’s eyes watched Bosie on top of him. In his eyes, he looked for the panic he had felt, but it didn’t show. In fact, it was as if it hadn’t been there. All he saw was raw lust so intense that Orlando felt he pried on himself by looking at the screen._ _

__Jude let a light finger trail upwards at Orlando’s inner thigh. Orlando glanced at him but Jude’s face was directed at the screen. Slowly, the finger moved up and began to pull down his zipper. Orlando breathed slowly to calm himself but didn’t stop him. He was curious how far he would let Jude go this time._ _

__Suddenly, Jude’s head disappeared towards Orlando’s lap. Orlando hid a gasp and closed his eyes. He realised that he would let Jude have his way and that he really didn’t care if anyone saw them. Soundlessly, Jude sucked his cock and when Orlando and his character came on the screen in unison, he didn’t even breathe. Jude swallowed every drop, and licking his lips as he slowly re-emerged in his own seat. Orlando looked at him. There wasn’t any emotion to detect in his classic profile. If Orlando wasn’t busy catching his breath, this may easily never have happened. Jude grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers. When Orlando looked back at the screen, he realised that the scene was over._ _

End of Tale 20th of June 2003


End file.
